Amando al Culpable
by linama
Summary: edward esta casado con su esposa angela weber con la que a luchado contra el cancer el dia en que le confirma que ella ya no lo sufre y le avisan a ella de la llegada de su primer hijo angela es atropellada por otro coche donde van los hijos de dos de los hombres mas adinerados de seattle Bella swan y jacob Black edward se entere y solo desea vengarse de los asesinos de su esposa


ODIANDO AL CULPABLE

Yo.. yo soy Edward cullen doy clases de medicina en la universidad de Seattle, mi vida mi vida es una vida buena tengo altos y bajos como cualquier persona del común pero tengo un padre y una madre que sin duda son los mejores Carlisle y esme , el es medico en el hospital y esme ayuda a mi hermana Alice en su tienda de ropa, ella es conocida gracias a sus increíbles diseños esta comprometida con Jasper un reconocido terapeuta de la ciudad, yo tengo 24 años, y a pesar de los problemas estoy casado con la mujer mas increíble hermosa, sincera, ella siempre piensa en los demás, eso me enamoro de ella, no puedo concebir a alguien mas buena, sincera y admirable que ella.

Ella es?

CAPITULO 1

En la mañana me desperté y la vi en el espejo observándose, su mirada me sorprendió, Ángela , Ángela weber es mi esposa hace cuatro años, ella es mi vida, con ella he vivido los momentos mas hermosos de mi vida , su cabello hermoso que caía en cascada castaño, ha sido cambiado por un gorro de lana que le oculta la mayor parte de su cabeza que cubría el cabello, hace dos años a mi esposa le diagnosticaron leucemia, han sido los dos años mas trabajados de todo el tiempo, ella es fuerte, pero a veces pienso que esta cansada, ella volteo y me miro.

Amor que haces despierto, es temprano . – la mire y con cada expresión de su rostro entendía porque la amaba –

Estaba viéndote – le dije melancólico , me dolía verla sufrir –

Debo verme terrible – ella se levanto de la silla, que estaba frente al espejo y se sentó a mi lado en la cama –

Tu eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto, eres buena comprensible –

Tu eres aquí el único bueno, mírate aquí soportando esta terrible enfermedad –

Te amo angela – bese sus labios pálidos a consecuencia del terrible tratamiento que llevaba -

Edward, amor , quiero que seas sincero – asentí con la mirada – alguna vez has pensado que lo mejor es que no estés conmigo, es decir que yo.

Óyeme – agarre sus manos – tu eres lo mas importante para mi, nunca he pensado y ni te dejare, entiéndelo, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, y no te dejare, vamos a superar esto –

Lo vamos hacer amor – me dijo dulce como siempre –

Que tal si te duermes de nuevo, junto conmigo –

Me parece estupendo – la ayude acomodarse en la cama su cabeza quedo en mi pecho desnudo- te amo Edward –

Tanto como yo – le conteste , poco después el sol comenzó a filtrarse por las cortinas me desperté y prepare un poco de café, ella se durmió como una bebe, necesitaba descansar, no sabia que estaba soñando, pero sonreía la misma sonrisa que me enamoro desde que la conocí, en aquel parque donde cuidaba unos animales, angela es bióloga marina, desde ahí comenzamos a salir y poco después nos casamos, sus hermanos o hermanastros como sea son Rosalie y Jasper Hale su Madre se caso con el papa de Angela poco después que ambos enviudaran, la verdad ellos se quieren como si en verdad los uniera un lazo de sangre, ros y Emmemt mi primo están de novios y Jasper con mi hermana, todos nos llevamos bien, deje el café en la mesa cuando sono el teléfono de la cocina.

Si buenos días –

Hola Edward – me saludo Rosalie – como ha amanecido angie hoy –

Estupenda - le anuncie – y ustedes como están –

Bien, solo llamaba para saber, hablamos después besos –

Besos Rosalie – no había un dia en que los hale no llamaran para averiguar por la salud de mi esposa, llevaba el desayuno y la dosis de pastilla que le tocaban a ella en la mañana , cuando entre a la habitación vi su rostro fruncido, tenia en la mano el periódico –

Que sucede – le pregunte, seguramente había sido una noticia que había visto en e periódico –

Puedes creer esto – me dio el periódico – los Black, es decir el refugio que tienen no han aceptado a un animal porque no tiene las características que ellos persiguen, claro pero si la tienen los fondos del estado -

Amor eso siempre pasa cariño.

Si pero eso no es justo, esos se creen los dueños de la ciudad , no sabes como me ofende que las autoridades no hagan nada no es justo .

Amor no es nuestro asunto además tu no puedes hacer corajes por esa gente – bese sus labios y ella se tranquilizo –

Tienes razón – se aferro a mi cabello , la interrumpí para que tomara sus medicamentos.

Son horribles – me dijo –

Pero necesarios , voy al baño ya es tarde – entre en el baño y comencé a asearme , una lagrima salió de mi ojo hoy veía tan de buen humor y tono a mi esposa me daba pavor que esto se fuera, a pesar de lo que pasa yo tenia que ser fuerte para ella, era lo único que importaba me cambie puse un pantalón caqui y un suéter de mangas largas, cuando volví del baño ella no estaba en la habitación, la llame pero no me contesto y eso hizo que me asustara, pase al salón y ahí estaba ella, ordenando los papeles de la universidad y limpiando mis cosas.

Amor , que haces – le dije –

Ayudando con algunas cosas –

Pero cariño, sabes que esme viene por favor –

No quiero que tu madre diga que no cuide a su hijo consentido .

Por favor sabes que mama entiende nuestra condición –

Edward – pronuncio mi nombre con gran tristeza – sabes que no es nuestra condición es mi condición, por favor –

Cuantas veces hemos hablados de esto, sabes que estamos juntos en todos –

Si , lo se – me dijo triste – he ya es tarde amor, vas a llegar tarde no quieres un memorando –

Nos vemos temprano, hoy es tu cita…

He amor no pidas permiso yo puedo ir sola que te parece

Estas segura que puedes manejar

Edward estoy con cáncer no soy inútil, es tarde –

Lo se – termine de alistarme y me despedí de ella con un beso, la mañana paso rápida y relativamente normal , comí en la cafetería de la universidad hable con esme quien no puedo ir a la casa porque hubo problemas en la tienda de alice, hable con mi padre y el me dijo que estaba bien , a esta hora ya debería de haber llamado angela, decidí llamarla, el celular sonó dos veces.

Amor estas bien – le dije

Estoy súper bien Edward – dijo su voz tenia un tono de felicidad invaluable –

Que te dijo el medico –

El cáncer al parecer a desaparecido amor – sonreí de oreja a oreja

Eso estupendo . donde estas –

En el carro manejando – que pensé

Por favor amor hablamos después –

Te tengo una sorpresa amor, te amo –

Que sorpresa – dije contento

No te puedo decir – sonreí, seguido a eso escuche un chillido , era el de ella fue un grito desesperado

Angie estas bien angela –

E-D-W-A-R-D – ella articulo y no supe mas su grito –

Angela amor estas bien . angela por favor – una lagrima salió de mis ojos y sentí un dolor en el pecho


End file.
